


Kiss prompt: morosexual

by sshysmm



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Love Confessions, Other, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, non-binary danny hislop, the band Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: 33. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.Prompt from Kay for Band AU Danny/Jerott. Post-canon, Danny finally has to explain to Jerott why Jerott can't come to Danny with his boyfriend problems anymore. But, being Danny, it involves streaming mascara and French insults. Jerott is surprised to realise that he loves Danny too.
Relationships: Jerott Blyth/Danny Hislop
Kudos: 1
Collections: Lymond fics set in the Band/'80s AU





	Kiss prompt: morosexual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [word_docs_and_willowboughs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/word_docs_and_willowboughs/gifts).



> I'm dumping all these prompts here now from my tumblr because...I'd been trying to hold off so that the 50th Band AU post I made was a prompt for a part with all the surviving characters celebrating when Thatcher leaves office. And it's a _great_ prompt that I want to write, but this has not been the year for researching the lead-up to that party. So the 50th Band AU fic is just going to be this one, with Danny and Jerott being idiots. Appropriate enough, I guess.

“ _T’es con comme la lune_!” Danny threw their hands up in the most overt display of anger Jerott had ever witnessed from them. Speckled lines of inky mascara and eyeliner trickled over soft freckled cheeks, and Danny’s wispy, toffee-coloured curls fell untidily over their brow.

Danny, who normally never had a stitch or a strand of hair out of place, who was the rock and the refuge and the dispenser of all – surprisingly – good advice. Danny, who took care of all the members of the band and all who had ever been in the band, shielding them beneath levels of chaotic self-assurance fit for a deity. Danny, who was never dismayed or downhearted, but who had fought their whole life to maintain a furiously chipper personality in the face of the world’s endless disappointments.

Guilt jabbed Jerott hard somewhere in the middle of his chest. He watched Danny try not to pace. He watched Danny raise a finger, sigh, pace a few more steps, and then raise a different finger, shake their head and clench their fist.

“ _Ob-liv-i-ous_.” Danny bit out each syllable and glared at Jerott. “And don’t look at me like that, with that…” the peach-coloured top lip curled, Danny’s finger drew a frustrated circle in the air at around the height of Jerott’s mouth. “Ugh, that face.”

As Danny sniffed and flicked at the tracks of make-up on their cheeks, Jerott took a step forward. During Danny’s outburst, Jerott found his mind emptying of all but one thought: a thought that must have been there, tucked away in the recesses for longer than he knew, until Danny’s words rattled it free from its cage.

Before Jerott could say anything, Danny was away again, ranting and striding back and forth, just beyond Jerott’s grasp – “ _comme un balai sans manche, une valise sans poignée, bête comme ses pieds, eh, bof,_ and what does that make me for feeling like this?”

Jerott paid no heed to what was being said. His breathing had turned heavy, his throat was dry and palms were sweaty and he felt like a teenager at a school disco. He remained still and tried to get Danny’s attention.

“Danny.”

“What _is_ the term when your sexual orientation is exclusively _idiots_?”

“Danny.”

“ _One idiot_.”

“Danny!”

“Mono…moro… _morosexual_!” Danny said, rounding on Jerott with triumphant fierceness.

Momentarily, Danny recognised the look in his dark eyes, and taken aback, Danny was silenced, frozen to the spot.

There were precious few things that Jerott Blyth was confident of being able to execute smoothly, but this move was one of them. He swept in and planted a kiss on that plump, pink mouth that was so rarely left speechless. He cupped the back of Danny’s head with his hand, his fingers pushing against the texture of the buzz-cut back of Danny’s hair. With his other hand he grabbed the textured belt at Danny’s waist and pulled their bodies together as he deepened the kiss, muffling Danny’s sound of surprise and then Danny’s sound of pleasure.

There was no quip on Danny’s lips when Jerott pulled away, but Danny’s smile could have floored Jerott just the same.


End file.
